Welcome to the WWE
by JohnScarce
Summary: Meet "Ace" Ryan, newest member of the Authority and a well known face in NXT. While he and Seth are competing for top dog in the company, they forget about their other life. You know? The love life. So what happens when two special women come to them and join the Authority? Read to find out! Accepting OC's. Rated T for violence and language.


"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please. " Micheal Cole said into the mic, making the crowd boo.

"Please welcome the return..." He paused to add dramatic effect to his speech.

"Of WCW Legend and WWE Hall of Famer... Sting!" Michael Cole shouted, making the crowd scream and cheer. As Sting's music hit and he come out with his long jacket and baseball bat, he pointed it to the crowd and made them cheer even louder. Michael Cole had since gotten out of the ring and back into his seat at the announcers table. Jerry Lawler had already gotten up from his seat, clapping in respect for the Hall of Famer. Referee Charles Robertson walked to the ring and got inside, waiting for Sting's opponent to arrive. Suddenly, the lights went dark and the crowd began to cheer. The titantron turned on, and showed a locker room. The camera was showing someone's shoes, slowly panning up. It showed the man's sleeveless black hoodie and short sleeved black shirt, with purple shorts. It finally showed his face, and the crowd went ballistic. There, in front of the camera was "Ace" Ryan, three time NXT Champion and one time NXT Tag Team Champion. He had made his name known in the wrestling community, and even Sting himself knew him personally. Ryan looked into the camera, smirked and winked.

"Boo." Was the only thing he said before the titantron turned off, making the crowd ooooh in anticipation.

The stage's pyro went off three times, before the lights came up a flash of black and purple. Out came Ryan with his standard theme song, Miseria Cantare playing. He brought his hands up over his head in an X position, while doing the Kilq pose with his hands. He walked onto the steel steps, the crowd screaming. This was his main roster debut, and it was going great. He got onto the top rope from the apron, and screamed with the crowd.

"Come on!" He shouted, his Scottish accent showing. Lillian Garcia got into the ring as Ryan got into the other corner, waiting for the bell to ring.

"This match is set for one fall, and is a no disqualification match!" She announced, the crowd cheering for the stipulation.

"Introducing first, from Dallas Texas, weighing in at 250 pounds, The man called Sting!" Sting was announced first, making the crowd cheer for him as he raised his bat at Ryan, making both men smirk.

"And his opponent, from Glasgow Scotland, weighing in at 198 pounds, The Ace, Ryan!" Ryan was then introduced, doing his signature pose while looking at Sting with a smirk. As Lillian left the ring and the referee rung for the bell, both men met in the middle of the ring. Both doing the 'test of strength', Sting overpowered Ryan and kicked him in the gut, before punching him in the face, knocking him down to the ground. He ran to the ropes, bouncing off them and rammed his knees into Ryan's face, making him roll out of the ring, holding his face. As Sting followed Ryan out of the ring, he was met with a huge clothesline, bringing him down to the mat. Ryan slowly started stalking Sting, waiting for the man to get to his feet. As he got to his feet, he was quickly brought down with a superkick, making the crowd begin to cheer. Ryan got a chair from under the ring and placed it on the ground, pushing it so it was able to be sat on. As Sting was getting back up, Ryan put him in a headlock, lined up Sting with the chair and DDT'd him. The crowd started to boo Ryan, making him smirk. He rolled Sting into the ring and went for the pin.

One, two..

Sting got his shoulder up, making the crowd cheer for him. Ryan's face was one of annoyance as he got into the corner, using the ropes to hold him back from running to Sting. He was getting up and as he got up and stumbled, that was all Ryan needed. He sprinted to Sting and speared him with such ferocity that it might've broke his ribs. As Ryan went for the pin, the referee shook his head before sliding down.

One, two, three!

Sting was lying in the ring, broken and bloody as Ryan celebrated his debut win against him. Ryan got on the top rope, doing his signature pose as the crowd were conflicted. Should they cheer or boo him? He was met with a mixed reaction as he smirked. This was exactly what he wanted. He got out of the ring, jumping from the apron and headed to the ramp. What he didn't expect, however was to see Triple H in front of him, smiling and clapping with Seth Rollins and Stephanie McMahon doing the same. Ryan raised an eyebrow. Why was the authority out here? Triple H walked to him, smiling and extending his hand. Ryan looked at it, before smirking and nodding his head, shaking Triple H's hand. The crowd started to boo, but Ryan didn't care. As long as he got his title shots, he was happy. Triple H raised Ryan's hand, making the crowd boo even more. They walked out the back, leaving Sting still at ringside, with doctors tending to him.

End of Chapter One: Meeting Ryan

AU: Wow? I know! A story that didn't start with an AU, fucking unbelievable! But, to keep this nice and short for a first chapter, I need OC's for this. PM me your OC's (ring equipment, moves, appearance, the like) and they'll hopefully get inside the story! Anyway, what did you guys think? Leave a review and make sure to favorite and bookmark to be updated by updates.

Scarce out.


End file.
